1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to gaming apparatuses and more particularly to a gaming apparatus which is designed to be used in conjunction with gambling.
2) Description of Prior Art
Gambling is an exceedingly common form of entertainment to a great number of people. Well known gambling areas within the United States are Las Vegas, Nev. and Atlantic City, N.J. Players tend to like games that provide a chance of "winning big", exciting to play, simple to play, utilize a reasonable amount of thinking ability and have a high payout ratio. For the casino, desireable games are games that are fast so that the game can be played repeatedly in a very short period of time with each play only taking a matter of a few seconds.
Casinos long have utilized machines to be operated by the players themselves obviating the need for dealers. An exceedingly common form of such machines are referred to as "slot machines". Slot machines do not require the need of a dealer and permit the player to play at his or her pace at the particular machine.
It used to be that slot machines utilized only a plurality of rotating tumblers with indicia such as cherries, lemons, oranges and other fruit being represented on the tumblers. When the same type of fruit is in alignment at a horizontal or diagonal line, the slot machine pays of a winning amount.
Within recent years, the concept of the slot machine has been expanded to be utilized with other types of games. For example, machines have been utilized to play blackjack and poker. Such machines have proved to be readily accepted since the blackjack and poker can be played at wagering levels substantially less than what would be required at a table for such a game where a dealer is utilized.